


Say It Twice

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [43]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Spot finally says the words Race has been waiting to hear.





	Say It Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from Gossip Girl

Spot took a stabilizing breath before entering the school, knowing that all eyes were on him and that word would get to Jack. Knowing this, he had to act quickly, get to Race before Jack could get to him. He smiled to himself when he found Race leaning against his locker, laughing with Albert, Mush, and Blink. Race’s smile vanished, however, when he met Spot’s gaze.

Race and Spot had been together for the good part of a year, and they had been happy, but Spot was emotionally constipated and found himself unable to say three simple words to Race. They had fought and Spot made the mistake of letting Race walk away.

Race pushed himself away from the locker, gesturing to his friends that he would be okay, and shooting a grateful look to David who was holding Jack in place. Coming to a stop in front of Spot, he asked, “What are you doing here?”

“I came to apologize.” Spot replied, trying to to show too much of himself in front of Race’s friends, who had never been fans of his, but trying to convey his sincerity to Race.

“So apologize.” Race crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

“That was it.” Spot replied, blinking at Race. When he realized that Race would need more than the sentiment this time, he sighed and said, “I’m sorry I’m an idiot. You mean more to me than anything in my life. I want to be with you, for as long as you will have me. You have always been the light in my world.”

“I wanna believe you, but I can't.” Race replied, voice cracking as his eyes got watery, “You’ve hurt me too many times.”

“You can believe me this time.” Spot stepped forward, taking Race’s hands in his.

“Oh? And why’s that?” Race raised an eyebrow.

“I love you too.” Spot spoke softly, the words just for Race. Race looked at Spot calculatingly for a moment, before launching himself at the slightly taller boy. Spot wrapped his arms around him, both of them smiling widely, before Spot kissed him, relishing in the feel of the familiar body against his.

“Like you can say it twice!” Race laughed as they broke apart. Spot pulled him into another kiss before he pushed back slightly, “No, I'm serious, say it twice.”

“I love you, I love you, that's three,” Spot smiled at Race, kissing him again before lowering his voice, the words for Race only, “four, I love you.”


End file.
